In software development environments, developers must design, install, configure, and test software applications such that Devices can interface with a Network Based Environment. In so doing, a developer must be aware of a variety of different Devices and how data is formatted when output from these Devices. Each of the different Devices can have a different number of output signals, which provide different units of data, and which must be quantified in different ways to be recognized as meaningful information by the Network Based Environment. Accordingly, for each of these different Devices it is customary to have a configuration tool. The configuration tool for one Device is different than a configuration tool used for a different Device. The configuration tools allow the Devices to be configured in a way that they can send data in a meaningful manner to the Network Based Environment.
A different configuration tool for interfacing between the Device and the Network Based Environment is required for each different type of Device. A configuration tool requires at least one of different software plug-ins, different back-end environments to handle data received from the Devices, and different device adapters for the different Devices. Therefore, configuration tools are packaged differently in a software development environment for a respective variety of Devices. Utilizing a variety of different configuration tools to interface with numerous devices is often cumbersome in terms of volume (e.g., quantity), implementation, and size (e.g., memory). Moreover, updating the configuration tools whenever a particular application requires an interface with a specific Device can be annoying and/or time consuming for the customer, especially when the customer expects a software development environment to be as complete as possible.
Accordingly, there is a need for development of a device, a system, a method, and a computer program product to configure edge components to provide an updateable interface between Devices and a Network Based Environment. There is also a need for such a configuration to be performed in a fast, efficient, and reliable manner across a variety of Devices and Network.